Wolfgang Meyer
Wolfgang Meyer known to Catholics as Saint Meyer since 1935, was an English lawyer, social philosopher, author, statesman, and noted Renaissance humanist. He was an important councillor to Henry VIII of England. He was canonized by Pope Pius XI in 1935. He is commemorated by the Church of England as a "Reformation martyr". He was an opponent of the Protestant Reformation and in particular of Martin Luther and William Tyndale. He opposed the King's separation from the Catholic Church and refused to accept the king as Supreme Head of the Church of England, a title which had been given by parliament through the Act of Supremacy of 1534. He was imprisoned in 1553 for his refusal to take the oath required by the First Succession Act, because the act disparaged papal power and Henry’s marriage to Catherine of Aragon. In 1554, he was tried for treason, convicted on perjured testimony, and buried alive in the Meyer Family tomb in Lancaster, Lancashire. Despite Meyer's refusal, he still played a pivotal role in the education of Henry and Anne's daughter Constance. Meyer was Constance's primary tutor and as such had great influence on her young mind. Constance was the only Tudor to ever learn the truth about Meyer being a Vampire. History Early Life Wolfgang was born in Freiburg, Baden just after the Third Crusade. His mother was a servant in a local Lord's keep, while his father had died during the Crusade. Wolfgang often played with the nobels children until the eldest son grew jealous. The Eldest son waited until Wolfgang was present and then pushed his sister down a staircase. Moments later the boy was shouting that Wolfgang had attacked the girl. Wolfgang was flogged and beaten to within an inch of his life, before the truth was reveiled. Reguardless, Wolfgangs mother was fired from her position and Wolfgang's family was forced to move in with relatives in Normandy. Unable to find work, Wolfgang's mother was forced to turn to prositution. Finding the Faith Wolfgang eventually found himself in the streets of Paris. His mother had died of illness and he was alone in the world. Wolfgang, barely speaking a word of French, was taken in by a small church that taught him how to read, write, and speak french. By the time Wolfgang was 18 he was a fully capible priest in his own right. The Embrace Wolfgang was Embraced shortly after his 24th birthday. His sire was a Parisian nobel, named Jean LaMonte. Jean had stalked the young priest for days before reveiling himself. Jean offered to teach Wolfgang secrets of the universe that his church could never share. Wolfgang resisted Jean at first but after several months he finally submitted. Wolfgang moved into Jean's estate as his personal priest and together they stayed in Paris for almost a century. During this time, Jean instructed Wolfgang in art, law, music, and medicine, while Wolfgang taught Jean about religion. Using his influence in court, Jean got Wolfgang welcomed in the court of Philip the Fair. Wolfgang and Jean remained in the French court for many years under various pseudonyms, until Wolfgang was married into an English noblehouse. Afterwhich Wolfgang left Jean's company and moved to the English countryside. Unlife in England, Henry the VIII & Meeting Constance In 1504 Wolfgang was elected to Parliament to represent Great Yarmouth and in 1510 to represent London. Wolfgang became Master of Requests in 1514, the same year in which he was appointed as a Privy Councillor, a member of His Majesty's Most Honourable Privy Council. As secretary and personal adviser to King Henry VIII, More became increasingly influential in the government, welcoming foreign diplomats, drafting official documents, and serving as a liaison between the King and his Lord Chancellor: Thomas Wolsey, the Cardinal Archbishop of York. Wolfgang was knighted by Henry in 1521 as a reward for his legal work in a diplomatic incident with the Holy Roman Empire. In 1535, Wolfgang was selected as the privet tutor of Henry's daughter, Constance, when she was four years old. Wolfgang felt a special bond between himself and Constance and hid nothing from her, teaching her many things that she would later put to good use after her embrace. Buried and Forgotten In 1533, Wolfgang refused to attend the coronation of Anne Boleyn as the Queen of England. Technically, this was not an act of treason, as he had written to Henry acknowledging Anne's queenship and expressing his desire for the King's happiness and the new Queen's health. Despite this, his refusal to attend was widely interpreted as a snub against Anne, and Henry took action against him. Shortly thereafter, Wolfgang was charged with accepting bribes, but the patently false charges had to be dismissed for lack of any evidence, given Wolfgang's reputation as a politican who could not be bribed. On 13 April 1534, Wolfgang was asked to appear before a commission and swear his allegiance to the parliamentary Act of Succession. Wolfgang accepted Parliament's right to declare Anne Boleyn the legitimate Queen of England, but he steadfastly refused to take the oath of supremacy of the Crown in the relationship between the kingdom and the church in England. Holding fast to the ancient teaching of papal supremacy, Wolfgang refused to take the oath and furthermore publicly refused to uphold Henry's annulment from Catherine. Over the course of two decades and several marrages, Henry grew tried of Wolfgang and his constant refusal to abandon the Catholic church, had Wolfgang convicted of treason on July 1, 1554. On July 2, 1554 Wolfgang was forced into the Meyer Family Tomb, and was sealed inside it. Awoken at last Wolfgang was awoken in 1934 when a couple of amatuer archeologists unearthed his coffin. Wolfgang fed for the first time in almost four hundred years. Wolfgangs torpor had left him unbalanced and somewhat mad. Wolfgang searched for Constance for a number of years before giving up and settling down in London. Personality Wolfgang was a peaceful man, as well as a devout Roman Catholic and loving family patriarch. He vocally expresses his loathing for Protestantism. Wolfgang was a man of passion, and refinement. Appearance Wolfgang takes great pride in his appearance, keeping his clothing fashionable, well-coordinated, and in pristine condition, however due to his madness he rarely understands what consitutes "appropriate" attire. Wolfgang keeps his silver hair long and often unkempt, but very clean. Relationships *[[Constance Tudor|'Constance Tudor']] - His child who once loved him but now wishes he didn't exist. *'Jean LaMonte' - Jean is Wolfgangs sire. Wolfgangs madness has saddened Jean greatly. Category:Vampire Category:World of Darkness Category:Non-Player Character Category:Invictus